fluttering wings
by minichaos
Summary: Hayner is caught in situation with seifer and it had to do with butterflies? Will something happen to their current relationship because of a butterfly?


**Fluttering wings **

**Hayner is caught in situation with seifer and it had to do with butterflies? Will something happen to their current relationship because of a butterfly? **

Disclaimer:I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters. only the plot  
Pairing: seiner

'chickenwuss…what are you doing?' seifer asked looking up at the teen above him.

'Oh fuck just great' ran through my mind at that moment.

You probably wondering why I'm on top of seifer…well it all happen when pence… whom I shall kill later, decided it would be great to take a picture of a butterfly for Olette's birthday present. So he decided to rope both me and roxas into this little plan and help get a butterfly for him to take a picture of. Seems easy right? WRONG! Not when butterflies have a mind of their own and seem to know your next move. I swear they are taunting me or either I'm just not very good with nature…

Well it started out pretty fine. We found a bunch of them hovering around the woods near the haunted mansion. That's where our mission began.

'Remind me again why we are helping you pence? Isnt it your present?' Roxas said scratching his head lazily. 'because roxas….i cant catch anything even if my life depended on it…So I thought maybe you two could help me. It would be a lot more faster as well' Pence answered and grinned at the both of us.

Sighing I proceeded to lowering our equipment under a shady tree and took one of the nets and headed to the flower patch. After a good 2 hours we were able to catch about 6 butterflies.

'Damn those things are fast' I said trying to catch my breathe after chasing after one.

'How many more are we going to catch Pence? We're dying here' Roxas shouted as he tried to jump to catch one. 'As soon as I find the right butterfly' Pence replied as he looked at the container which we had placed them in. 'But pence…they are all the same… they all look colourful and are God Damn hard to catch…cant you just select one of them to be your subject and get it over and done with?' I said as I walked over to him wiping off the sweat off my forehead.

'I know I know I really appreciate your help guys I'll buy both of you sea salt for 2 weeks… I just want it to be perfect for her' he said sighing.

Well you see…our pence here has a crush on Olette for…not sure how long but it was long alright. So explains why he wants it to be perfect…I guess.

Just when I was about to sit on the lovely grass below me, pence looked up and shouted, 'That's the one! That's the one I need!' He said pointing to a brightly orange butterfly hovering a good 4 feet above us and was heading out of the woods. Quickly getting up on to my feet again I picked up my net and went after it.

'I'll get it guys! Just wait here and try to catch any others that happen to fly by!' I shouted as I ran for the butterfly.

'Damn you are quick…Slow down you stupid thing!' I shouted at it as I ran across town.

Slowly it started to flutter into sandlot and I followed it. It seemed to have slowed down around the square. 'Ha! I've tired you out now haven't i!' I shouted at it as I panted and slowly stumbled towards the square. My heart felt it was burning due to all the running I did today. Even a struggle match didn't seem as tiring as chasing butterflies…

It seemed to have stopped and was resting. I was about to jump for joy until I realized what or…who it decided to rest on. None other then a blonde egoistic asshole who is my greatest nemesis…Seifer. He seemed to be perfectly still well cause he was sleeping. Secretly I prayed he remained asleep till I was able to catch that little rascal.

Taking a deep breath I walked slowly towards seifer tip toe-ing. I stood near him but not too close in order not to scare the butterfly away wondering how I'm going to catch it.

'I cant swing the net onto him… he would wake up and that thing will fly away again… nor can I scoop it into the container and quickly close the cover of the thing…' I thought to myself as I stared at the orange little imp. Yes it had upgraded to be an imp in my books.

Inching towards it I leaned closer towards the butterfly and reached for it hoping I could catch it by its wings and quickly throw it into the container.

'just abit more….' I softly hissed as I reached for it hoping it would know fly away.

As I was 1 inch away from it, it sensed me and fluttered away suddenly. The sudden reaction shocked me causing me to lose my balance only to lend right on top of seifer… which explains how I'm in this current situation where seifer will most likely end up beating the pulp out of me.

_Thank you for viewing hayner's little flashback theater._

_–normal pov from here on-_

The older blonde now glaring at the younger pushed him off onto the floor and glared at the boy and rubbed his eyes obviously not liking the fact he interrupted his sleep.

'Stupid butterfly' hayer hissed and looked away rubbing his back. 'What is that chickenwuss? I cant hear you? Explain why you woke me up? Not only that why were you on top of me' the older teen got up from the bench he was resting on and stared intensely at the dirty blonde infront of him.

'you caught my butterfly and now its gone' hayner said as he turned and walked away. 'What was that lamer? Is that all you can come up with? That's gotta be the lamest thing you have ever come up with' He laughed and grabbed my shoulder. 'Nice try you need another excuse before I decide to kick your ass for waking me up lamer' he said turning him around.

'I don't have time for this Seifer! believe if you want, I was after a butterfly and it went to you that's all' hayner said pushing seifer away glared. 'HAHA! That's a laugh. Lamer's chasing butterflies now. That's going to be a fun story to tell rai and fuu.' Seifer laughed. 'so explain then. Why were you on top of me?' seifer asked as he pulled hayner's collar towards himself. 'I told you asshole! I was after the butterfly and it flew away suddenly when I tried to catch it so I lost balance!' he snared at seifer.

'Really now? And what are you going to do to repay for the nice dream I was having? Chances are I will never have that dream again' he said as glared at the smaller male. 'What! All this is cause of a dream? I always knew you were unreasonable but this is ridiculous Seifer! How do you expect me to pay back a stupid dream?' he shouted as he tried to pull himself out of seifer's grip. 'Well start thinking chickenwuss cause that was one hell of a good dream, either that or I will kick your ass now' he clenched his other free hand into a ball.

'argh! Enough seifer I'm not in the mood to fight you now! I don't know what you want from me! Now let go!' hayner shouted as he tried to fight free from seifer's grip.

The older teen smirked and gripped even harder. 'what if I don't want to? What will you do then?' he said as he looked into the younger one's eyes. Hayner struggled for awhile but was soon defeated. He gave up struggling and looked up to his nemesis saying, 'just get it over and done with. Hit me all you want. I've no energy to fight back anymore.' He said again and closed his eyes in defeat.

The older teen's eyes widened in shock, 'wait this is the first time he ever submitted to me like this. Not only that…so easily' seifer thought as he loosen his grip as Hayner squeezed his eyes shut anticipating for some impact.

'hey lamer stay still, this is payback for waking me up' he smirked

Hayner anxiously awaited for some kind of impact but the kind of impact he got was a rather soft one…in fact it was gentle. Hayner immediately shot his eyes as he felt pressure on his lips.

Seifer was kissing him… on the lips.

Hayner's mind went blank and he was numb as seifer's lips slowly massaged his own, his eye lids slowly grew heavy and slowly closed his eyes and parted his lips as he felt seifer lick his lower lip. Soon seifer's tongue was in the younger teen's mouth and hayner moans as his tongues brushes against seifer's. He soon found his arm snake up and hugging seifer's neck bringing him closer.

Seifer soon broke the kiss and looked into the smaller teen's dazed eyes and smirked.

He leans in and whispers into his ear saying, 'I got you wrapped around my little finger now' nibbling hayner's earlobe earning a soft moan from hayner and he backs away from the dazed teen and walked away from the square.

Hayner dazed from what happened, stared at the place where seifer stood afew seconds before and losing strength from his legs he fell onto the ground and asked himself 'Was that the payback he wanted? what just happened?' and blushed madly as he struggled to get up and head back to the woods to find pence and roxas.

hello everyone! This is my first published fanfiction and I hope I didn't do badly for it.  
there will be more chapters to come~  
comments will make me happy xD


End file.
